Domination
by X-Choupi
Summary: Une baignoire, la fièvre d'un soir, et deux corps qui se redécouvrent.


Domination

**Warning :** M

**Disclaimer :** K et ses personnages appartiennent à GoRa et aux studios GoHands.

**Bêta Reader :** En recherche –si qqun veut bien se dévouer ?

**Résumé : **Une baignoire, la fièvre d'un soir, et deux corps qui se redécouvrent.

**Informations : **Un autre couple yaoi qui m'inspire depuis un moment : Izumo et Mikoto. Mon défis pour cette fois : avoir un Mikoto en dessous… Bon je sais pas du tout ce que ça donne au final, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même cette histoire ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un soupir d'aise lui échappa lorsqu'il se glissa dans l'eau chaude et parfumée, la mousse venant agréablement chatouiller son corps. Il s'appuya alors le dos sur le bord de la baignoire, et laissa ses muscles se détendre après cette dure journée. C'était pas tout de tenir un bar, mais Homra qui le sollicitait aussi à côté, et il n'était pas rare qu'il doive courir toute la ville pour régler un problème, avant que son King ne s'en charge. Il faut dire que Mikoto avait une façon particulière de régler les problèmes, il n'en laissait aucune trace –No Blood, no Bone, no Ash.

Un autre soupir de bien-être lui échappa en même temps qu'il fermait les yeux. La moiteur de la salle de bain créait comme une sorte de bulle, l'isolant sur reste du monde. Le tic-tac d'une horloge en provenance de son salon le berçait doucement. Et après seulement quelques minutes, il succomba à la fatigue et se laissa finalement porter dans les bras de Morphée, s'endormant la tête calée sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans l'appartement, il fut surpris du silence qui y régnait et de l'absence de lumière. Il chercha alors un court instant, avant d'être attiré par une source lumineuse depuis une porte entrebâillée : celle de la salle de bain. C'est donc naturellement qu'il s'y dirigea, l'ouvrant en plus grand. Et le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui aurait presque put lui arracher un sourire tendre : le grand Kusanagi Izumo, endormit dans sa baignoire, la moitié de la mousse s'étant volatilisé, laissant apparaître une partie de son corps nu.

Il resta cependant impassible et s'approcha doucement du Bel au Bois Dormant. S'appuyant sur le rebord du bain, il se baissa lentement jusqu'à venir délicatement poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Se reculant, il put voir ses yeux papillonner un instant, avant de se fixer sur lui. Un sourire déforma alors les lèvres du blond en même temps qu'il s'étirait et passait ses bras autour de son cou. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il sentait son t-shirt s'imbiber d'eau. Ce fut un petit rire qui lui répondit, ainsi qu'un baiser d'excuse.

-Tu rentres tard King, lui souffla-t-il.

-Hm, fut la réponse pleine de philosophie du dit King.

-Mon bain est froid maintenant, se plaignit-il d'une petite voix.

-T'vais qu'à pas dormir, répliqua le rouquin.

-Tu m'le réchauffes ? lui demanda Izumo sans se laisser perturber.

-Hm…

Lui dans un bain froid ? Il était pas un radiateur ambulant non plus ! Enfin si, un peu, mais pas que ! Sauf que lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son ami, et cette lueur joueuse si caractéristique qui précédait chaque moment intense, il ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et se débarrassa de ses vêtements. Après quoi il plongea à son tour dans l'eau, retenant un frisson lorsque le liquide froid entra en contact avec son corps brûlant. Il ne fallut pourtant que quelques secondes avant que la température du bain ne redevienne acceptable.

Un soupir d'aise s'échappa des lèvres du blond qui laissa ses jambes venir s'emmêler avec celle de son Roi –ce dernier c'étant calé de l'autre côté du bain. Et ce qu'il y avait de bien quand on avait une baignoire assez petite, c'était qu'on pouvait aisément venir taquiner certaines zones en faisant passer cela pour du hasard. Autant dire qu'à ce jeu petit jeu, Izumo était plutôt doué –bien que cela ne trompait plus Mikoto depuis un certain temps.

Un grognement échappa au rouquin qui finit par attraper la cheville d'un pied un peu trop curieux. Vif, il tira d'un coup sec dessus, faisant glisser un peu plus le barman dans l'eau –qui dut se retenir au bord pour ne pas finir sous–, en même temps qu'il se redressa pour venir le surplomber. Il darda son regard ambré dans celui de son ami.

-Oy, tu m'cherches là…, lui dit-il sur un ton grondant.

-Vraiment ? répliqua Izumo amusé.

Il se redressa à son tour, se rapprochant du visage de son King, s'amusant à laisser son souffle chatouiller les lèvres ce dernier, qui réussit à rester impassible. Mikoto connaissait les jeux de Kusanagi et avait appris à y résister avec le temps, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que ça le laissait insensible, et là de suite il n'avait qu'une envie : lui répondre et lui faire sa fête ! Mais ça gâcherait tout le plaisir qu'il avait à voir son ami tenter de le faire craquer.

Ce dernier laissa son souffle chaud s'échouer sur la mâchoire du King, puis dériver lentement sur son cou, frôlant parfois rapidement la peau de ses lèvres, mais pas plus qu'un toucher éphémère. Il suivit ainsi le chemin de la jugulaire jusqu'à la clavicule, puis partit sur l'épaule avant de descendre sur le torse. Il s'arrêta devant un téton et donna un furtif coup de langue, arrachant un grognement au rouquin.

Lorsqu'il remonta son visage pour lui jeter un regard triomphant, il se retrouva face à deux orbes jaunes où commençait à s'allumer une petite flamme de désir –ce qui accentua son sourire. Doucement, il se rapprocha alors de ses lèvres pour venir donner un premier coup de langue. Au deuxième, sa langue fut happée par deux lèvres avides qui commencèrent à le dévorer.

Loin de le laisser indifférent, ce baiser ne faisait u'aiguiser son désir, réchauffant doucement, mais sûrement son bas ventre. Il laissa alors ses mains glisser sur celles de son Roi, remontant lentement le long des bras, caressant la peau, massant un instant les épaules, avant de se glisser derrière sa nuque. Il prit alors appuis pour se rapprocher de lui, commençant à luter pour prendre le dessus sur ce baiser.

Ce fut Izumo qui gagna en mordant sans douceur la lèvre du rouquin. Puis il glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux, les empoignant pour le rapprocher de lui et lui dévorer la bouche à son tour. Puis il rompit le baiser et lécha longuement la lèvre qu'il avait mordue, comme pour se faire pardonner. Après quoi il se recula, plongeant ses yeux marron dans ceux de son Roi où le désir pouvait clairement se lire désormais –comme dans le sien sans nul doute.

-J'ai envie d'toi, murmura le blond.

-J'ai cru comprendre, répondit le rouquin sur le même ton.

-J'ai envie de te faire l'amour…

-Ça, ça reste à voir…

Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Izumo, le genre de sourire qui voulait dire qu'il aurait ce qu'il voulait. Le même genre de sourire qui faisait grogner Mikoto, car ça voulait dire qu'il allait devoir se battre avec le blond pour ne pas le laisser dominer. La soirée risquait d'être hard –dans tous les sens du terme–, mais il aimait ça. Et c'était au final ce qui l'avait attiré dans cette relation : aucune banalité, aucune monotonie, chaque soirée était nouvelle et personne ne savait à l'avance qui gagnerait.

Alors la bataille commença, chacun cherchant à dévorer les lèvres de l'autre, aucun ne reculant. Puis les mains entrèrent en action, tantôt caressant, tantôt griffant, tantôt pinçant telle ou telle zone sensible. Et le plaisir montait peu à peu dans leur corps, leur désir s'éveillant au fil des caresses et des morsures. Tout autour d'eux, la mousse avait définitivement disparue et l'eau commençait doucement à s'évaporer, tandis que la température corporelle du King augmentait un peu plus chaque minute passée.

Les caresses se faisaient de plus en plus pressantes, et les baisers de plus en plus quémandeurs tandis qu'ils continuaient à se dévorer mutuellement. Quelques marques rouges ici et là sur les corps témoignaient de quelques morsures et suçons, témoins de leur désir de posséder l'autre. Puis, attrapant l'arrière des cuisses de son amant, Izumo tira un coup sec, faisant basculer le King sur lui, plaçant ses jambes de part et d'autres de son corps. Mikoto le dominait par sa position, mais lui le dominait par ses caresses sur son corps.

Et les souffles étaient déjà plus courts, alors qu'une légère pause se faisait. Chacun en profita pour jauger l'autre du regard, taquiner les lèvres d'un souffle, un téton d'un coup de langue. Puis un baiser, plus doux, plus langoureux, comme si chacun prenait le temps cette fois se savourer pleinement l'autre, de redécouvrir son goût. Puis les caresses reprirent, plus lentes, plus sensuelles, cherchant à redécouvrir chaque point sensible, s'y attardant pour faire monter encore le désir d'un cran. Après le brutal désir des premiers instants, c'était maintenant un désir plus serein qui coulaient dans leur corps.

-Ne crois pas avoir gagné pour autant, susurra Mikoto à l'oreille du blond.

-Ce ne serait pas drôle sinon, lui répondit le barman avec un sourire.

Un halètement plus fort de son Roi lui fit comprendre qu'il avait atteint l'un de ses points érogènes. Il y insista alors, l'embrassant pour l'empêcher de protester, avant de poursuivre ses caresses sur son corps et de descendre sa langue dans son cou. Il passa sur chaque morsure, chaque suçon qu'il avait laissé, passant un bras dans son dos pour le rapprocher de lui, le coller contre son propre corps en feu –quoique fasse à celui du Red King le sien devait paraître tiède.

Il descendit alors sa deuxième main le long de son corps, venant titiller son ventre, ses cuisses, tournant autour de son désir, sans jamais le toucher, le frustrant. Un grognement lui fit savoir qu'il y arrivait plutôt bien. Mais il finit néanmoins par se lasser et glissa finalement le bout de ses doigts le long de son sexe, le sentant tressaillir. Puis ce fut un gémissement qui résonna à ses oreilles lorsqu'il le prit enfin en main et commença un lent va et viens. Il sourit une nouvelle fois et revint l'embrasser avec douceur.

Mikoto de son côté, après avoir blanchit ses jointures sur le rebord de la baignoire, avait finit par passer ses bras autour des épaules de son vassal, s'y accrochant avec force. Il s'employait alors à répondre à chaque baiser, chaque caresse. Un grognement et un coup de bassin de sa part firent se toucher leur deux désirs, arrachant un gémissement et un soupir d'aise à chacun. En réponse, Izumo le plaqua un peu plus contre lui et prit leur deux membres dans sa main pour les caresser ensemble, leur arrachant plusieurs gémissements.

-Même ainsi je doute que tu y arrives, avoua le rouquin contre les lèvres de son amant.

-Vraiment ? répliqua le blond. Même comme ça…, susurra-t-il d'une voix provocante.

Lentement, le barman descendit sa deuxième main sur la rondeur d'une fesse, l'empoignant avec force, la malaxant, la caressant à nouveau. Le rouquin lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure en retour, avant de glisser sa langue jusqu'à son oreille.

-N'y pense même pas, lui murmura-t-il.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit le blond, amusé.

-Dans tes rêves, répliqua son Roi.

-Les rêves sont fait pour être réalisés, rétorqua le barman.

Se redressant, le Red King vint violement plaquer le dos de son vassal contre la baignoire, lui arrachant une petite plainte de douleur. Mais étonnement, le contact glacial de la céramique ne fit qu'accentuer son désir. D'ailleurs le niveau de l'eau avait commencé à diminuer, et la salle de bain était saturée en vapeur d'eau –transformant sa salle de bain en région anglaise–, créant une sorte de deuxième dimension où ils étaient les seuls à exister.

Ne s'arrêtant pas là, Mikoto vint l'embrasser avec passion, descendant à son tour ses mains sur son corps, caressant son torse, taquinant un téton d'une main, tandis que l'autre allait directement prendre le sexe de son amant pour le caresser. Il rompit également le baiser pour venir attraper le deuxième téton entre ses lèvres pour le sucer et le mordiller. Izumo gémit, se cambra et attrapa les mèches rousses entre ses doigts. Il était en train de perdre la domination.

La réplique finit par venir, certes avec un temps de retard, mais elle était bien là. Sans attendre, il lâcha d'une les cheveux de son Roi et attrapa la main de son roi posé sur son membre, la remontant jusqu'à ses lèvres, en même temps qu'il réussissait à décoller ses lèvres de son torse. Les yeux rivés sur ceux de son roi, il sortit sa langue et commença à lui lécher les doigts, récoltant les gouttes d'eau qui roulaient sur la peau, avant de remonter sur la paume, puis de glisser lentement sur le bras, jusqu'au cou. Mais il ne s'arrête pas là et continua jusqu'à ses lèvres gonflées par leurs nombreux baisers déjà partagés, et les lécha à leur tour, avant de s'infiltrer entre elles pour venir l'embrasser.

Puis il posa la main de son roi sur son cou descendit les siennes sur son corps brûlant. Un coup de bassin de sa part cette fois arracha un nouveau gémissement à son Roi. Un autre, un peu plus fort le fit légèrement se relever, et Izumo en profita pour glisser ses mains sous ses fesses, les empoignant pour le rapprocher encore de lui.

-Izu…, commença à grogner le roux.

Mais il fut coupé par son amant qui l'embrassa, étouffant ses reproches en même temps qu'il glissait un doigt entre ses fesses, caressant la raie à la recherche de son intimité qu'il ne fit que taquiner dans un premier temps. Une morsure sur sa langue le fit se reculer dans une petite plainte de douleur. Il plongea alors son regard dans celui de son Roi, les deux luisant d'un désir ardent.

-T'en as envie autant que moi, souffla Izumo.

-Pas d'la même façon, répondit Mikoto.

-Fais pas ta vierge effarouchée.

-T'm'as traité d'qu…

Encore une fois il fut interrompu par les lèvres du blond, ainsi que par son doigt qui s'infiltrat en lui, aider par l'eau pour seul lubrifiant. En retour il griffa le dos de son vassal, lui faisant clairement comprendre ce qu'il pensait de ses méthodes. Pourtant il ne protesta pas plus –il aurait put aisément se retirer sans même qu'Izumo ne le retienne– il décida d'accorder cette victoire au blond. Même si être en dessous n'était pas sa place favorite, il y avait tout de même un certain plaisir ressentit.

Heureux de cette conclusion, Izumo reprit ses caresses sur le corps de son Roi, le détendant, retournant caresser sa verge et malaxer ses bourses pour lui faire oublier l'inconfort passager de sa position. Il descendit à nouveau ses lèvres dans son cou, déposant une multitude de baiser dans son cou, restant très doux dans ses gestes. La bataille était terminée, et il avait gagné le droit de dominer ce soir. Les gestes étaient maintenant plus doux, plus sensuels, plus aimant, car il savait par quoi son amant allait passer, et mieux valait pour lui qu'il apprécie la suite s'il voulait recommencer à nouveau.

-Relève-toi un peu, souffla-t-il dans son cou.

Passant ses bras autour de ses épaules, Mikoto obéit à la requête, bien qu'avec une grimace d'inconfort quant au doigt qui bougeait en lui. Ce n'était certainement pas la partie qu'il préférait, mais il fallait malheureusement en passer par là pour arriver à la dernière partie, sa préféré : celle où il ne restait que le plaisir. Néanmoins, il pouvait être reconnaissant à Izumo de lui faire oublier l'inconfort de sa situation par des caresses appuyées sur ses zones érogènes, continuant à lui arracher grognements et soupirs de plaisir.

Puis ce fut un deuxième doigt qui s'immisça en lui, lui arrachant une nouvelle grimace. Mais les mouvement restaient très doux, dans le but de lui faire apprécier ça un minimum –et puis y aller comme une brute ne le détendrait pas pour autant… Il glissa néanmoins ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant et lui fit relever la tête pour venir l'embrasser avec un peu de brutalité dut au plaisir qui ne cessait de monter en lui.

Un petit cri rauque de plaisir lui échappa lorsque les doigts en lui touchèrent un point particulièrement sensible. Et il détesta autant qu'il aima le sourire victorieux qu'Izumo lui lança, surtout lorsqu'il recommença à taquiner ce même point, lui arrachant une nouvelle plainte de plaisir, le faisant se cambre contre lui. Et il continua, jusqu'à l'amener au bord du gouffre il n'avait qu'à faire un pas pour le pousser. Seulement voilà, Izumo arrêta tout mouvement en et sur lui.

-Izumo, grogna-t-il contre ses lèvres.

-Oui ? lui demanda ce dernier, amusé.

-T'tiens pas à la vie…

-Demande-le moi, susurra-t-il.

-Crève.

-T'es pas marrant.

Le blond reprit néanmoins ses caresses, mais juste de quoi le garder au bord de l'explosion, le taquinant simplement, jouant avec ses nerfs. Et Mikoto eut beau faire, le blond refusait de lui donner ce qu'il voulait –et ça par contre il détestait ! Un peu malgré lui, il commença à bouger de lui-même sur les doigts, accompagnants leur mouvement, recherchant l'aboutissement de son plaisir. Ce fut à peine s'il remarqua le troisième doigt qui se glissa en, lui. Et encore une fois, alors qu'il était sur le point de jouir, Izumo se retira, le relâchant.

-Kusanagi, merde !

Ouh, c'est qu'il serait presque sur le point de le violer ce Roi frustré. C'en serait presque attendrissant, la lueur de supplique qui brillait dans ses yeux, en même temps que ce désir inachevé qui ne demandait qu'à être comblé. Et il aurait put se laisser prendre au piège et lui accordait ce qu'il voulait, ici et maintenant. Mais il résista et repoussa son Roi pour se lever et sortir de la baignoire.

Le King se retrouva donc sur les fesses, seul, dans une putain de baignoire et excité à mort… Non mais il lui faisait quoi le Izumo là ? Il ne lui avait certainement pas accordé la victoire pour qu'il le laisse en plan et insatisfait ! Donc soit il lui donnait ce qu'il voulait maintenant, soit il pouvait vous garantir que le joli p'tit cul blanc qu'il venait d'apercevoir allait le sentir passer, au sens propre du terme ! Parce que lui il ne prendrait pas de gant madame, ouh que non, ça allait être plutôt "je lui écarte les cuisse et je lui fais amèrement regretter de m'avoir laissé tomber" ! Nah mais oh, fallait pas poussé mémé dans les orties non plus !

Pourtant le roux fut bien vite calmé lorsque deux lèvres vinrent se posé sur les siennes et qu'une main se glissa sur sa nuque pour le relever un peu et approfondir le baiser. Puis le visage d'Izumo lui apparut alors qu'il lui souriait gentiment et que d'une main il enlevait le bouchon de la baignoire et que de l'autre il invitait son amant à se relever.

-Suis-moi, lui donna-t-il pour seule indication.

Non parce qu'en fait fallait savoir : la baignoire c'est cool, mais pas super confortable non plus pour ce qui allait suivre. Alors mieux valait changer d'endroit, histoire de rendre cela le plus agréable possible pour les deux parties. Mikoto se leva donc, tâtonnant un peu pour se diriger dans le brouillard de la salle de bain. Il fut alors recouvert d'une serviette et attiré contre un corps en même temps que deux lèvres retrouvaient encore une fois les siennes.

Izumo passa ses bras autour de son corps, tout en faisant glisser la serviette sur leur corps, les séchant sommairement –le température corporelle de son amant ferait le reste. Il commença également à entraîner le Red King à sa suite, sortant de la salle de bain pour se retrouver dans le salon. Il hésita un court instant à s'installer sur le canapé, mais se décida pour la chambre à coucher où il entraîna le rouquin, abandonnant la serviette en chemin.

Il coucha alors son Roi sur le lit et vint le surplomber un instant, l'observant dans sa nudité, appréciant la vue, avant de se pencher pour prendre un préservatif et un tube de lubrifiant dans la table de nuit. Puis il revint l'embrasser avec douceur, avant de se redresser pour mettre la protection sur son sexe érigé, ainsi qu'une dose de lubrifiant sur ses doigts. Il se pencha alors sur lui, le recouvrant de son corps, égarant plusieurs baisers sur son corps en feu.

Il reprit ses caresses d'une main, rassurant son Roi, parce que ce n'était jamais facile pour quelqu'un comme lui de se laisser dominer –et Izumo se sentit gonflé de fierté à l'idée qu'il était le seul à pouvoir ainsi le faire céder. Avec douceur donc, il caressa l'intérieur d'un genou, et remonta doucement ce dernier contre sa hanche. Il redescendit alors flatter la hanche et sa taille, attendant qu'il vienne de lui-même l'entourer de ses jambes.

Ce que fit Mikoto, après plusieurs caresses, de toute façon il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre sa dose de plaisir. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était le corps d'Izumo contre lui, et peu lui importait à cet instant quelle place il occupait. Un frisson remonta le long de son dos alors que des doigts froids et humides venait à la rencontrent de son intimité. Mais il ne dit, et soupira alors qu'ils se glissaient de nouveau en lui, cherchant de nouveau ce point de plaisir qui le faisait crier. Ce qui ne tarda pas d'ailleurs.

Une fois qu'il eut lubrifier l'intimité de son Roi, le blond retira ses doigts guida son sexe jusqu'à l'entrée, appuyant légèrement, mais sans pour autant le pénétrer encore. Il releva simplement la tête vers son amant, et attendit une approbation de sa part. Cette dernière vint alors que deux mains –auparavant accrocher à ses épaules– viennent se glisser dans sa nuque pour l'attirer dans un baiser passionné.

Alors doucement, il commença à le prendre, s'arrêtant à chaque halètement de douleur trop important, à chaque fois quoi que le Red King se crispait un peu trop. Izumo resta patient et doux, le détendant par ses caresses, par des mots doux au creux de son oreille, par des baisers sur ses lèvres et dans son cou. Puis enfin, lorsqu'il fut entièrement en lui, il savoura cet instant, celui de sentir les chairs chaudes autour presser son sexe gorgé de désir. Il soupira d'aise et vint embrasser langoureusement son Roi, attendant son signal de départ.

Le premier coup vint de ce dernier, et le barman commença alors à bouger à son tour, des mouvements lents et amples, afin de finir de détendre son amant. Les yeux fermés, la tête posée sur son épaule, il laissa sa langue traîner de temps à autre sur sa peau, continuant à bouger avec langueur. Ce fut lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Mikoto lui griffer légèrement le dos qu'il augmenta un peu sa cadence, donnant des coups de reins plus profonds, cherchant à le faire hurler de désir. Mais jusqu'à présent il ne faisait de gémir.

Lorsqu'il le sentit enfin assez détendu, il se retira presque complètement et donna un grand coup de rein pour le pénétrer à nouveau, arrachant un son déjà plus rauque à son amant. Il se redressa alors un peu sur les avants bras et reprit le même mouvement, observant le visage de son Roi se déformer sous le plaisir, sa bouche s'ouvrir sur quelques cris rauque et sourd et ses yeux se fermer sous les sensations qu'il ressentait.

Après un moment à savourer cette vue, il se retira, complètement cette fois, tirant un grognement de frustration au rouquin. Il n'en tint pas compte et se retourna, entraînant ce dernier dans son mouvement, échangeant ainsi leurs positions. Puis Izumo se redressa, attrapant les cuisses du King pour le soulever et le rapprocher de lui, embrassant le ventre qui se trouvait devant son nez.

-Bouge pour moi, chuchota-t-il contre sa peau.

-T'es chiant, eut-il droit comme réponse.

Pourtant, lentement, Mikoto se laissa retomber sur les cuisses de son amant, guidant son sexe en lui, il s'assit sur ses cuisses, avant d'enfoncer ses pieds dans le matelas pour commencer à se soulever avant de se laisser retomber. Un gémissement lui échappa, ainsi qu'à Izumo, qui vint attraper ses cuisses, l'aidant à se soulever, le guidant afin de retrouver ce point de plaisir qui l'amènerait au septième ciel.

Et il le trouva finalement, alors qu'un cri rauque, plus puissant, échappait à son Roi, qui se crispa de plaisir également autour de lui, le faisait longuement gémir à son tour. Puis la danse des corps continua, toujours plus folle, toujours plus vite. Les baisers se faisaient aussi plus pressant, plus bestiaux alors que la délivrance s'approchait petit à petit, quelques filets de salive glissant le long de leur menton alors qu'ils se séparaient pour mieux se retrouver l'instant d'après.

Il lui semblait que la température avait encore augmenté, que la peau de Mikoto était devenue brûlante, pourtant rien ne les arrêta. Et Izumo glissa une main entre leur corps, venant attraper le sexe jusque là abandonné de son amant, le caressant en rythme, passant son pouce sur le gland, titillant les parties sensibles. Le but était désormais de finir en apothéose, que la jouissance les prenne tous les deux et qu'ils atteignent le septième ciel.

Ce fut Mikoto qui l'atteint en premier, après un dernier coup de rein et dans un cri rauque, il vint dans la main de son amant. Et lorsqu'il sentit son partenaire se resserrer de plaisir autour de lui, Izumo le rejoignit dans les méandres de l'orgasme, le serrant contre lui. Ils se laissèrent alors retomber sur le matelas, haletant, profitant d'un bien-être post-orgasmique.

Doucement, ils revinrent à la réalité et avec elle vint la fatigue, mais loin de se laisser aller, Mikoto se redressa en premier. Après un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son amant –qui pour le coup ouvrit les yeux–, il se dégagea et s'assit sur le bord du lit, attrapant le paquet de clope qui traînait sur la table de nuit : celui d'Izumo. Ce dernier se redressa aussi d'ailleurs, enlevant la capote usagée et se levant pour aller la jeter et sommairement nettoyé son ventre dans la salle de bain –qui avait retrouver son statut de salle de bain et non celui de région anglaise.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, il frissonna en sentant un courant d'air froid sur son corps, et leva les yeux sur la silhouette de son Roi accoudé à la fenêtre en train de fumer. Un sourire tendre se forma sur ses lèvres et il le rejoignit, passant ses bras autour de sa taille et se collant contre son dos. Il déposa un petit baiser sur son épaule avant de venir doucement piquer la cigarette entre les lèvres de Mikoto et de tirer à son tour dessus. Puis il la lui rendit, avant de poser son menton sur son épaule.

Et ils restèrent alors là, à regarder ensemble les lumières de la ville. Leur ville. Leur monde. Leur royaume…

* * *

Voilà, en espérant quand même que la fin vous ait plus ! Parce que j'en suis vraiment pas sûr, et du coup j'ai préféré arrêter le massacre ici ! J'espère quand même que cette histoire vous aura plus ! –Et il y aura sans doute un deuxième OS derrière, mais faut encore que j'trouve le temps de l'écrire…


End file.
